The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing device.
Such a recording and/or reproducing device is known, for example, from the patent document WO 98/44499 A1. In this known device the pull-out tape has its first end fixedly connected to the take-up reel in the area of the take-up reel hub.
In a recording and/or reproducing device of the present type it is important that the length of the pull-out tape between the take-up reel and the pull-out element corresponds as accurately as possible to a given nominal value because only then is it guaranteed that the pull-out element lies as accurately as possible in a nominal position once the pull-out tape has been wound onto the reel hub of the take-up reel and the pull-out element has engaged the recess of the take-up reel. This is important because otherwise an incorrectly positioned and unfavorably disposed pull-out element adversely affects a proper take-up of the record carrier, which takes the form of a tape and has been pulled out of a cassette, onto the take-up reel.
In the known device in accordance with the patent document WO 98/44499 A1 the required exact length of the pull-out tape is obtained by accurately manufacturing the pull-out tape and accurately attaching it to the take-up reel. However, this requires a comparatively high manufacturing accuracy and mounting accuracy and entails corresponding costs. Moreover, there is no remedy against any possible changes in the length of the pull-out tape existing between the take-up reel and the pull-out element. Such changes, which may also give rise to an excessively inaccurate positioning of the pull-out element with respect to the take-up reel, may be caused temperature influences and humidity influences depending on the material used for the pull-out tape.
It is an object of the invention to preclude the problems mentioned hereinbefore, or at least to reduce them to an extent which is insignificant in practice, and to provide an improved recording and/or reproducing device.
According to the invention, in order to achieve this object the characteristic features have been provided in a recording and/or reproducing device. By providing the characteristic features in accordance with invention in a recording and/or reproducing device in accordance with the invention it is achieved in a simple manner that, if necessary, the length of the pull-out tape existing between the take-up reel and the pull-out element can simply be adjusted with the aid of the length adjustment means. Such an adjustment of said length of the pull-out tape may be carried out for the first time during the manufacture of a recording and/or reproducing device in accordance with the invention. However, such an adjustment of this length may also be carried out at a later time, for example in order to compensate for length variations caused by aging effects, temperature influences or humidity influences.
In a recording and/or reproducing device in accordance with the invention the length adjustment means may be constructed in various ways. For example, a rotatably mounted anchoring element may be provided in the interior of the reel hub of the take-up reel, the second end of the pull-out tape being fixedly connected to said anchoring element, onto which more pull-out tape or less pull-out tape can be wound in that it said element is rotated, thereby enabling a length adjustment to be achieved. However, it has proved to be very advantageous when, in addition, the characteristic features are provided in a recording and/or reproducing device in accordance with the invention. This is advantageous because this enables a very fine adjustment of the length of the pull-out tape to be achieved.
In a recording and/or reproducing device in accordance with the invention having such an adjustable length adjustment element it has proved to be very advantageous. This results in a particularly simple and uniform adjustment of the length of the pull-out tape.
This enables the length adjustment element to be securely fixed in the position it occupies after a length adjustment process.
The above-mentioned as well as further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the example of an embodiment described hereinafter and will be elucidated with reference to this example.
The invention will now be described in more detail with reference to the drawings, which show an example of an embodiment to which the invention is not limited.